An Old Friend comes back
by taunytyliss
Summary: Sakura finds a girl outside of the leaf village, and based on her first impression, she means trouble.. and why dose she go by 'nightmare hunter?


This is my first fic..that's a bit modified...so yea..I do not own any Naruto things..but i do own MY CHARACTER!, no steally!, lol, but i really mean it..and all aspects of her and mine! ..so please don't steal anything..  
  
"...."character speaking '.....' characters thoughts (....) My own little thing..though it wont be used a lot..  
  
A old friend comes back.  
  
"Come on!, if we don't hurry up then were going to miss the show and it's the last night that their staying here, then they leave for the sound" A child calls out running a head of his friends, he was quickly followed by a group of about five to ten children. They were all heading towards the show being held in the center of town. All of the children would be there all expect two. Two figures could be seen sitting next to each other swinging slightly, one was a boy with short blood red hear and teal blue eyes, and the other was a girl with her hair pulled up to a high pony tail. They both swayed slightly in the swings a breeze passed by them. "Y-yume?" the boy managed to stutter out the girl leaned over still on her swing looking at the boy. "Yes, what is it Gaara?".  
  
A scream echoed though out the forest. A figure was sitting holding her head sitting in a tree, one leg hanging off of the tree. Next to her was a rather large fan, closed for the moment, she shook her head a few more time before getting up and tying the fan around her waist and started jumping from tree branch to tree branch, 'I still don't get why I keep getting flash backs of my life when I was younger.' she thought while stopping at a branch, she was about to jump off to another one when a call rang out behind her.  
  
Sakura was walking through the forest not too far from the gate of the hidden leaf village. She sighed with relief from getting away from Naruto ranting about something. She really didn't care what he was ranting about, but she still found it annoying. "Finally some time to myself", but her moment of peace was short lived when a scream echoed though out the forest "huh?, what was that!?" she looked around before deciding that the scream didn't come from far away" she jumped into a tree and started jumping from tree to tree hoping for, tree. She suddenly saw someone come out of no were and instantly shot out "hey you!, stop!", her sudden stop caused Sakura to trip over a branch. She landed on the same branch as the girl but Sakura landed on her ass. 'Oh, what a good first impression.' she thought annoyed slightly but was surprised that the girl pulled Sakura up to her feet.  
  
"What do you want?, if its about going back to kill him I'm not doing it I thought that I told all of you that all-"she was cut off when she looked at the pink haired girl. She leaned down and glared at her. Slightly.  
  
Sakura just looked in confusion at the first words that the girl had said. 'Who is she talking about?' as she sweat dropped at her glare, "uh..I was just wondering if you were the one that.." she was cut off by the girl pushing her down to the tree branch (yea, and these tree branches are like huge!, ok just to let you know) "what are you doing?!", "hush!, stay here" the girl hissed as she sat up and crouched looking around. Sakura just realized that the girl had a gash on her arm, her sleeve was ripped were something had passed by it. She looked behind her to the trees bark and saw a kuni lodged into it 'what's going on?', Sakura looked back to were she last saw the girl but she was gone. "Hey!, what are you doing!? Get away from me!", "hey! She's over here!", "hurry up, before she..ugh!" all of a sudden the voices stopped as the girl jumped out from a branch some were from behind Sakura. 'How..how did she get over there in only a few seconds?!, and what just happened?!' she thought slightly freaked out as the girl took a few steps in front of her and dropped several head-bands to the ground. "What are those?" she said thinking out loud. "There hitai- ate's of some assigns trying to kill me" the girl answered before her knees buckled and she fell to the tree branch, knocked unconise by one of the men knocking her out by hitting her on the back of the head. He started to walk to Sakura ready to hit her too when sevral shuriken hit causing him to fall off of the branch to the ground, she winced when she heard the thud instantly thinking that he was dead. She was too busy looking at were the man had just stood when she rembered that someone had to have thrown the shuriken she veered around but sighed with relief when she saw it was Kakashi-sensi, she hugged him but rembered about the girl. She turned to see what happened to her but was relived to see that Sasuke had put one of her arms around his neck and was holding her up. "Kakashi-sensi? What are you doing here?, and why is Sasuke here too?" Sakura looked at her teacher then turned to her team-mate. "We waited for a half-hour, too let you have your time alone, but after forty-five minutes we began to get worried so we came out here and now were here with a new guest I see" he smiled as he looked at Sakura but frowned a bit as he turned to Sasuke who was still standing up, and now had the girl in his arms, "its easier to hold her this way, since were just talking here." Sasuke growled, "well come on we need to get her to the hospital!" Sakura said as she looked at Kakashi then to Sasuke. Kakashi nodded and started off, Sakura was right behind him, and Sasuke Still carrying the girl in his arms.  
  
"Sakura, did you manage to get her name?" Kakashi asked still headed towards the village. "Uh no not really, I was going to ask her if she was the one that screamed but then she dissapered and then she came back with those hitai-ate.." she was cut off by Kakashi suddenly stopping. "Sakura can you stay here with Sasuke and the girl while I go back and get those hitai-ate?", he asked rather urgently. Sakura nodded and looked back to see were Sasuke and the girl were. Sasuke had stopped a few trees behind them and was catching his breath. Sakura quickly came up to him and looked at the girl, she was laying on the branch her on arm sleeve was almost falling off. 'Better pull it off and see if its something serouis' she thought as she walked over to the girl and leaned down to lift up the sleeve to see the wound, When her hand shot up and caught Sakura's hand before she was able to lift her sleeve. Sakura screamed when the girls hand shot up and grabbed her wrist. Causeing Sasuke to jump up, and pull out a kuni. When he relised what the scream was for he relaxed annoyed slightly "you don't need to scream", the girl said as she stood up, as if nothing had happened. "But you were..you had..you were knocked out!" Sakura stuttered out looking from the girl to Sasuke. "Hn?. Oh you mean by that stupid sand.." she didn't finish her sentence on purpose she couldn't tell if this pink haired girl and the boy behind her knew about her.  
  
"Why were you out in the forest alone?, and why were those assions after you?",the boy asked from behind her, standing up. "Why should I tell someone that I don't even know what their names are?", the girl looked at the two hoping to get their names. The pink haired girl looked to the boy before introducing herself "my name's Sakura and that's Sasuke" she motions her hand towards Sasuke who just grumbles and looks around too see were Kakashi went "well now that you know our names it's about time that we learned yours..", the girl smirked "Akumu Kaurido" and bowed sightly after saying her name. "Nightmare hunter?...why are you called that?" Sakura looked up at her. "It's what suits me best" Akumu chuckled. "Were's Kakashi?" Sasuke turned to Sakura after looking around for his teacher. "Oh!, he went to go get those hitai-ate's that belonged to those assions. "WHAT?!", Akumu shouted, enraged slightly. But quickly fell silent when Kakashi appeared infront of them, the hitai-ates nowhere in sight. "Oh, good your awake" Kakashi smiled, "but we still need to get you to the hospital, I can still see that your injured". Akumu snorted but followed them rectuntanly. 'How'd I get myself stuck in this?.' she thought and rolled her eyes. 


End file.
